blackbutler3fandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Du Kay
Juilet Du Kay (ジュリエットデュケイ Juriettode~yukei) is a half human and half Shinigami, daughter of Duke Harold and Duchess Lila Du Kay. She is the heir to the Du Kay Toy fortune. She is friend and confidant to Yuki Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis and is the "master" to the death gods Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears. She is later a professonial actress for the great theater, her name of the theater, "Madame Rouge" (マダムルージュ Madamurūju). Appearance Juliet is a beauty of 16 years old. Like her mother she has fiery red hair. She likes to keep it trimmed to her neck as it parts to the left side of her head. Her eyes a pretty silver grey, but when possesed by a demon once her eyes were jet black. In her hair is a small black bow that she is never seen without. Because of her love for red and black she always seen wearing the two colors. The dress she mostly preferrs is a long elegant black dress with red sleeves and a red frill at the base of the dress. She also adorns a pair of long red sleeves that cover her hands and arms. Because of her devotion to the Holy Catholic Church, she wears a large Catholic rosary on her neck that covers reaches almost to her chest showing her pride to be faithful to god. Personality At the beginning of the series Juliet had displayed a personality that was both cold and selfish only out to serve herself. It was later however discovered she was possesed by a demon and was expelled of the evil presence. She then showed her true side as a shy and very insecure young adult. Though she is often too quite to speak, when angry at Grell she will get mad and yell right out to him showing her more agressive side. She is also competive against her friend, Yuki Phantomhive as whens she challenges her to fencing and acting. She is very passionate of Shakespear and decided to unleash her talent in the theater as an actress at the advice of Grell. Early Life Juliet was born to Duke Harold and Duchess Lila Du Kay. Her mother had died giving birth to her due to complications making her their first and last child. After the death of her mother, Duke Du Kay converted his life to the Holy Catholic Church as well as her. Her life had been spent in readings and in confession and serving her holy god. It was however when she was 13 she was taken aside by the Pope who had raped her later impregnating her. When she told her father, he refused to believe her and had beaten her and forced her to beg before the Pope for forgiveness. Refusing to the Pope claimed she was possessed by demons and had preformed an exorcism against her will. She was branded and soon discovered that the violent act had in fact caused her a miscarriage. This then made her unstable wishing to never have children because of the pain though really wishing desperately to be a mother some day. It was later she was confronted by the Pope who again attempted to rape her once more. She then murdered him in self defense but was stabbed in the process. While it looked like she was dead she had in fact had been healed and was alive. She was then confronted by a red haired man claiming to be a shinigami. He told her that he broke the rules letting her live but seeing how she seemed so “interesting” he decided to let her live. He then told her to continue living so he would have “a good show” when he saw her again. She then was left alone, discovering that she had been given the gift to see shinigami and demons.